


fides et ratio

by keijitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Atsumu is bad at feelings, Atsumu is the God of War, M/M, Poetic, Sakusa is Perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash
Summary: gods au! they say that you can't pair perfection to anything less than itself - but the god of war does not care for what the other gods believe. so he prays for love, and perfection grants his wish.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	fides et ratio

**Author's Note:**

> decided to put this up from my [twtfic](https://twitter.com/keijitrash/status/1295545001657606144?s=20) on twitter! i hope you enjoy ❤

**[flaw·less]**

He is a god carved from perfection – with his porcelain skin, dark eyes and soft curls. Angels would sing him songs of praise as humans would prostrate themselves before him.

They call him _Sakusa_ ; the god whose very presence demands the sun to rise from the sky and the moon to shine at night. He is heaven’s greatest creation from the moment he turned into being.

An untouchable treasure all long to be.

**[flawed]**

He is a god made of vengeance and war – sweat dribbles down his skin mixed with the blood of both foes and allies. His eyes reflect the aftermath of a battle; brown and barren, with him standing as the sole victor.

He’s named _Atsumu_ – a calamity more than he is a god.

His body is a shrine filled with nothing but hunger and thirst for battles to be fought and won. Banshees scream when he walks the earth and Death grips its scythe, ready to reap.

**[decade]**

They do not get along; not at first, and not after years have passed.

Atsumu steps into the halls of heaven, marred with marks of war. A frown is etched on his face and anger flashes in his eyes whenever he’s greeted by the sight of Sakusa – just sitting on his throne like a statue of himself. The gods require nothing from him, while Atsumu has to descend to earth to fight.

“They should’ve called you the god of sitting still and looking pretty,” he says snarkily in passing.

Sakusa barely spares him a glance, and his anger flares.

This god of _whatever it is he’s the god of_ does nothing all day but wake and sleep – how **_dare_** he ignore him; he whose steps cause the heavens to quake in fear.

“Oi.”

Atsumu’s glare burns holes into Sakusa’s skull and, finally, he looks his way.

(Atsumu understands then, why they call him perfection.)

**[century]**

The god of war does not know how to love like others do.

He loves through bloodshed and sacrifice; loves through burnt offerings and fights for honor. He loves the way a warrior would – with a weapon in one hand and a promise to win in the other.

Atsumu loves through hatred.

He loves by caring for Sakusa yet wishing him the worst. He loves by saying the exact opposite of what he truly means. Loves by calling him any other name but his own, yet wishing that he could say it with his own lips.

(Atsumu wonders if gods could pray to others. Wonders that, if he tried, would he be heard?)

(When his gaze lands on Sakusa, he prays: _I wish you would love me too._ )

He fails to notice the god’s eyes go wide as he walked away. Fails to see the way Sakusa’s lips parted to breathe as he _hears_ it, loud and clear – the wish of one god to another.

**[eternity]**

Sakusa does not grant all prayers. He has a choice in which ones he’ll answer, and has a choice in which ones he’ll ignore.

Still, he listens to them all.

_I wish you would love me too._

The words in the voice of one closed off god of war rings in his ears. It echoes and bounces off the walls of his mind. Grates on him like an itch he can’t scratch. Sakusa can’t tell if the prayer is another one of Atsumu’s ‘jokes’, or a genuine plea to return affections he’s never shown towards him.

(Some would say that it’s idiotic to think someone like Atsumu would even _know_ what love means. There is nothing other than war in his head, they would say.)

(But Sakusa has spent millennia with him – and if it makes him a fool to think _that_ prayer was genuine, then so be it.)

“Atsumu.”

The name tastes foreign in his tongue; much like the calloused fingers touching his skin and leaving scorching trails all over his body in its wake.

Chapped lips press carefully against his own. Slow. Hesitant. Unsure. And Sakusa does not understand how Atsumu loves, but he places a hand against his cheek encouragingly and prays—

_I wish you’d realize that I love you too._

The gods would say that there is no room for love in the heart of the god of war. That there is no space for anything other than weapons and fights, or blood and sweat.

That may have been true for the first few decades of Atsumu’s eternity. But just like humans, they too can change – and he’s capable of that as everyone else.

The gods would also say that you cannot pair perfection with anything less than itself. And yet, here sits perfection, on the lap of a man with countless of scars decorating his body.

Atsumu reveres him like others would, but he is not afraid to touch. Not afraid to call him _mine_ and mar his skin with purple and red bruises across his neck down to his thighs.

(War reminds him that he was heaven’s untouchable treasure.)

(Then tells him, with rough hands holding his, that he’s made Sakusa his own.)

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to drop your thoughts and reviews below~
> 
> You can also find me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/keijitrash) where i'm more active in and post lots of twtfics!
> 
> ❤️ Rena


End file.
